indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Minato826
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Minato826! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT :Thanks [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 07:09, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Welcome from me too Welcome to WikiIndia. I was thinking of inviting you here after watching your work on WikiTravel. Anyway thanks for your contribution. it will be much appreciated if you stay here for long and help me with my poor english and your edits. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 08:34, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for invite, currently working on Hindi and Kannada projects on Wiki language brigade, what are the languages you are expert in typing or translating. [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 10:32, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : I'm a Native bengali speaker so i can type and translate it, other than bengali i'm good with hindi too. : [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 14:30, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :: I have adopted Travel Wiki today, i'll be busy developing articles there. ::: I had seen Wendy's massage on you your talk page, congratulations and best of luck with the wiki. I have also placed a request for adopting this wiki. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 16:06, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Template Problem If you onec look at this Template, i can't figure out how to short the date in ascending and descending order. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 15:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Can you tell me from did you get template is missing Lua Module.[[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 16:33, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : I copied it form unOrdinary wiki. is the problem solved? [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 17:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :: I have fixed that without using that template using wiki sort table used in my own wiki w:c:wikimarkup:Table hope this helps. Changed article in India:Sandbox [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 18:52, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Thank you for your help.[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 00:50, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Would you mind checking this Template again, i does not working properly.[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 12:37, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: For what purpose do you need that template. [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 13:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::For sorting in ascending and descending order This sec of the page.[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 13:44, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: that template doesnt work because template is used to make changes on episode template. [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 13:48, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: Can you make a shortable template for this particular page.[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 13:56, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: Now i dont have idea how to do it only idea i have used on table template i'll try ask if possible any one might know. [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]( )([[User talk:Minato826|'Contributions']]) 14:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: Okay, Thanks. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 14:24, March 4, 2017 (UTC)